


Somebody Save Me

by Ravin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: I fell in love with the devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Somebody Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> If it says "video unavailable" try switching browsers or watching directly on YouTube (link below vid). The error seems to be happening randomly...

  
  


Watch on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Kd5Kvvddbhk).

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** _"I Fell In Love With the Devil"_ by Avril Lavigne
> 
> It has been years since I've done any kind of video editing and even longer since I let any one see it, but I heard this song and I couldn't get this out of my head. Let me know what you think.


End file.
